Taken and Returned
by xxxAprilxxx
Summary: A happy family is torn apart and put back together after a few questionable acts.
1. Chapter 1

Taken and Returned

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

Summary: A happy family is torn apart and put back together after a few questionable acts.

Please Review, any comments would be welcome.

Chapter 1

1992

"Hi Noah, we're your mommy and daddy."

The proud parents look at their son in awe.

1995

"Mommy, when are you going to be home?"

"In two days I promise."

"Okay, here's daddy."

"When are you going to be home?"

"Two days, I miss you two."

"We miss you too."

"I hate not being there for you two."

"We decided that this would be the safest."

"I know but I still miss you."

"You're the one who wanted to keep this a secret."

"I know."

2001

"Where is he, where's Noah?"

"I don't know but I promise you that we'll find him, we'll find our son."

"Why would they take him?"

"You know that our jobs make us targets as well as Noah."

"I'll do anything to get him back, anything, just tell me what to do."

"If I knew what to do I would do it, no matter what."

2002: Six months later

"Why haven't we found him yet?"

"We're doing everything we can."

"Then do more."

"I want to get my son back too."

"Then why haven't you?"

"They don't want him to be found, not even my father can find anything. I want him back more than anything and I would do anything for that, I swear."

Noah's mom just walks away, not to be heard from for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story.

I can end the story here or I can continue it, let me know what you think, please.

Please Review

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

Taken and Returned

Chapter 2

2003

Kate hears the gun click behind her and turns around. In front of her is someone she thought she would never see again after what they went through and how she treated him. He tells her to put her gun on the ground and to kick it into autopsy. He puts his gun to her back while she walks into autopsy and tells her the lie down on one of the tables. Right before they enter autopsy though he whispers something into her ear, she would have missed it if she hadn't known what to listen for. "I told you that I would do anything to get him back." At that moment Kate decided to do whatever is necessary to help Ari complete his mission. She'll follow his lead since she knows that he'll give her queues on what to do. This is the day she has been waiting for, for two years.

2003: Two days later

Ari had told Kate to wait at the house, the one in the country, while he completed his deal with Hamas and made the switch. The last part of the deal was information from NCIS. That's why he broke into NCIS. He didn't need to get rid of the biological chemicals, he knew that was pointless. He just used that as a reason to explain his presence, he just needed to be in the building so his remote transmitter could get the information he needed out of the system. Kate had realized this quickly and had made sure that Ducky and Gerald hadn't seen him using his palm pilot. He told Kate to stay home today because he didn't want her connected to it if it went bad and she could at least have plausible deniability.

The men show up and he saw Noah. They make the exchange and the men leave. Noah runs over to his dad and they hug. They don't let go of each other for what feels like years.

"We missed you Noah, so much. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine daddy, I missed you."

"Come on," Ari opens the back door for Noah. "Your mom's waiting to see you." Ari gets in the car and drives the two hours to the house. When they get their Kate is waiting outside. Noah gets out; she runs over and holds onto him for dear life.

That night after Kate and Ari had put Noah to bed and had stood in the doorway for a couple hours they sit on the couch in the family room.

"Ari, I'm sorry that you had to commit treason."

"I told you that I would do anything to get him back. I'm sorry you had to get involved, I tried not to. I didn't want to risk you getting into trouble."

"I would have done anything to get him back, you know that."

"I love you Kate."

"I love you Ari."

They fall asleep on the couch with Kate's head on Ari's chest and for the first time in two years the parents have a peaceful nights rest.


End file.
